Rechargeable batteries for video cameras and the like are well known. Typically, they are nickel-cadmium batteries and must be recharged before they are used. Such rechargeable batteries are expensive, and they are not always readily available to the user of the video camera. Also, in many instances, the user does not have the time to recharge the battery before it is used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disposable, inexpensive, immediately useable, non-rechargeable battery pack for a video camera to be used in place of a rechargeable battery.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a battery pack for a video camera which is always ready for use, without a delay for recharging, and which has a shelf life of approximately three years and which universally fits most video cameras.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the non-rechargeable battery pack with a safety device to insure that it cannot be recharged and cause damage, such as an explosion.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a disposable, inexpensive, non-rechargeable battery pack formed of alkaline batteries to provide one hour or more of use for a 6 volt, 8 mm camcorder video camera.